Moonlight Rendevous
by tinamonic
Summary: Get out of my dreams, and into my bed. Passionate desires are finally quenched for two star crossed pirates during one moonlit night. Jack & Elizabeth
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first POTC fic! This takes place in between CBP and DMC. This will be a one shot with two chapters. It came to me late last night as I was watching CBP! Please rate and review and feel free to make suggestions! Please be gentle! This won't be my last POTC fic! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing of Pirates of the Caribbean…but I wish I did!**

It was a peaceful night aboard the Black Pearl. The sea was calm and the air smelled of sweet saltwater. The moonlight shined brightly, casting an eerie glow on the deck of the infamous ship. Most of the crew was away in their quarters asleep, dreaming of the their next adventures on the high seas. Captain Jack Sparrow was fast asleep in his Captain's Cabin, dreaming of something that was hidden in his heart's desires. He shifted back and forth in his bed, mumbling random words as he slept.

"Ms. Swann…" he garbled, as a smile spread across his face.

_**Jack's dream:**_

_Elizabeth and Jack were once again marooned on an island in the south of the Caribbean. They were both singing and dancing around the campfire in a drunken stupor, holding a bottle of rum in their hands. After spinning each other senseless, they fell to the ground in pure drunkenness, with Elizabeth falling on top of him laughing. The laughter slowly stopped as they both gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Jack caressed Elizabeth's face and drew her in closer. Her breath smelled of rum but Jack did not care. He feverishly pressed his lips against hers and passionately kissed her. Elizabeth sat up and straddled herself on top of him and was about to undress when_…he suddenly woke up.

Jack opened his eyes and glanced around the room, hoping Elizabeth would be standing at his bedside. "Oh bugger" he sighed in disappointment as he sat up in bed. He noticed that there was something happening to him as he tried to stand up. He felt a tingling sensation in his body and he quickly glanced down at his pants. He smiled at the fact that his dream had an arousing affect on him. He laughed and shook his head. "Sorry mate, but there won't be any of that tonight" he told himself disappointedly.

On the other side of the ship, Elizabeth awakened from her slumber in a soft scream. She sat up in bed and glanced frantically around the room, tears streaming down her eyes. Will Turner was lying next to her fast asleep when he woke up to her frantic scream.

"What's happened?" he whispered calmly as he cupped her face in his hands.

Elizabeth turned from him and gently removed his hands from her face.

"Nothing, just a bad dream tis all…please, go back to sleep. I'm alright…I must go out for some fresh air.." she whispered as she got up from the bed and left her cabin. Will eyed her with confusion and concern and watched her leave out the door.

As she walked onto the main deck of the ship, she stood at the rail, admiring the moonlight and calmness of the sea. The warm air was crisp and peaceful, allowing her to momentarily clear her mind and forget about what was troubling her. She stood at the helm with her eyes closed; confused and frightened as she remembered her dream.

_**Elizabeth's dream:**_

_Jack and Elizabeth were strolling along the beach of Tortuga, secretly holding hands and enjoying each other's company. Jack abruptly stopped in his tracks and faced Elizabeth. He caressed her face as he seductively gazed into her eyes. He then grabbed her waist and drew her in closer. Elizabeth raised her hand and gently traced the outline of his lips with her fingers. They were so soft…so alluring. She just had to know how they tasted. Jack smiled and passionately kissed her on the lips. As the kiss deepened, they became lost in the moment, until…the unthinkable happened. Out of a jealous rage, Will stepped out of the darkness and fatally stabbed Jack with his sword. _

The very thought of that happening made her tremble with fear. She felt worried and afraid that Jack was gone. She knew deep inside that she needed confirmation that he was safe. As she continued to gaze at the moonlit horizon, a feeling of anger and frustration welled up inside her.

"Why am I dreaming about that bloody pirate? I love **Will**…I shouldn't be crying for Captain Sparrow if he should ever meet an unfortunate fate. _Why_ am I having this dream about us being in love? I don't love **him**…I love **Will**!" She kept telling herself over and over again angrily. She realized that she was angrier with herself, as opposed to being angry with Jack. She could not _believe_ that she was actually falling for a vile, disrespectful, rum smelling pirate!

She glanced down at the bracelet Will gave her as a token of his undying love for her. She thought about how wonderful Will was and how much he loved her. But she knew deep inside that she didn't share his same love. On the other hand, there was Jack…vile, despicable, but yet dangerously handsome, Jack. He was someone whom she knew was all wrong for her, but at the same time was what she'd ever wanted as a friend… and as a lover. She could not deny the way Jack made her feel. His charcoal-lined eyes would pierce her body, causing her to surrender everything and be at will to his every command. _God forbid if he should ever touch me…then I don't know what I'd do_! She thought as she remembered how comforting and powerful his arms felt against her body in the dream. How could she ever deny him? How could she ever leave Will?

She rolled her eyes angrily and glanced around the deck. She turned to the left and noticed how the moonlight shined brightly onto the Captain's cabin, as if it was enticing her to go inside. She quickly turned away and continued to admire the view of the horizon. "Bloody pirate…" she whispered under her breath. "I cannot _believe_ I am being torn in two places. My mind is telling me Will, but my heart is crying out for Jack! This is rubbish!"

She knew she had to come to a decision, but was hesitant about it. This madness of the heart had to be done and over with soon. "It's either now or never Elizabeth, you must do this" she sighed as she headed towards the cabin where she rightfully belonged…

**So…how was it? I hope it was good for you guys. The second chapter will have more romance.**


	2. Chapter 2

She slowly approached the cabin and stood at the door. She quickly peered through the window and noticed the lantern burning, casting a dim light throughout the room. She took in a deep breath and quietly walked inside, closing the door behind her. As she squinted her eyes in the dimly lit room, she noticed that there was no one lying on the bed. Slightly relieved, but yet disappointed, she backed up to the door and abruptly stopped. A warm, tingling sensation ran up her arms and over her shoulders as if someone was touching her gently. The familiar smell of rum began to fill the air.

"I always knew you couldn't resist ol' Capn' Jack." A familiar voice crooned seductively. A smile was forced into a frown as Elizabeth spun around and met Jack's smoky eyes. Jack grabbed her firmly as she stood in front of him dumbfounded, entranced by his seductive glare. She freed herself from his grasp when she realized he was holding her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and for your information, you have never nor ever will have a hold on me!" she said angrily.

Jack smiled cunningly and stepped closer to her. "Well I'm not the one who's in the Capn's quarters in the wee hours of the night love."

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed red with anger and embarrassment. She became infuriated with Jack's assumptions, for she knew he was right.

"How dare you imply that I came into your quarters for some…some…" she stuttered. "Oh I am so appalled!"

Jack thought it was hilarious how Elizabeth would always get infuriated with him when she knew he was right. It was very obvious to him that she was in his cabin for something…and he was willing to comply.

Jack walked around the room while Elizabeth continued to babble and yell about her reasons for being in there with him. He snuck behind her and brushed her hair to one side of her shoulder, causing her to shudder. Jack smiled cynically and pressed his lips gently to her ears and whispered. "You're shakin' love. It seems I'd be having an affect on you."

Elizabeth was once again upset, more with herself than with Jack, for she knew she was becoming weaker around him by the second. "Blasted pirate!" she whispered under her breath as she began to walk away. Jack suddenly grabbed her arm, slipping her bracelet off her wrist.

Elizabeth widened her eyes with disgust. "You give me back my bracelet right now! You have no right taking things that do not belong to you!"

Jack eyed her menacingly. "Aye love, I have every right to take anything because I am a **pirate**" he said as he examined the bracelet closely. "Aww, how sweet of Mr. Turner to give his lady love a token of his affection" he said snidely.

"Give it back to me! Or I'll...or I'll"

"Or you'll what?" Jack said as he stepped closer to her, daring her to answer.

"Give it back now…please…" Elizabeth demanded submissively, lowering her head.

Jack gently lifted her head so that her eyes could make contact with his. "Persuade me" he sneered, glaring his eyes deep into her soul. Chills ran throughout her body. She loved how Jack would dare her to do something she would _never_ do, but she was defenseless against his advances.

"Alright, I'll persuade you Captain Sparrow…" she replied seductively as she teasingly brushed her lips against his. She then shifted him over to where the bed stood. Jack glanced around and noticed that the bed was behind him. He smiled and turned to Elizabeth, who had hunger in her eyes.

"I guess you want the goods from ol' Jack, aye young missy?" Jack replied with a wicked grin.

Elizabeth smiled and placed her finger on Jack's lips. She leaned in and passionately kissed him, secretly unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing his tanned and scarred muscular chest. She ran her fingers down his chest as she kissed his neck, causing him to tremble with pleasure. As she slowly began to work her way down to his belt and untie it, Jack grabbed her hand to stop her. Elizabeth looked at him in confusion.

"Let this be a warnin' to you Ms. Swann, if you are doing this as a tease, you'll make me very angry. You wouldn't want to make a pirate angry now do ya, love?" he said as he eyed her sternly.

Elizabeth smiled and grabbed him by the waist. She proceeded to untie his belt and threw it off to the side. "Does this appear to be a tease now Captain Sparrow?" She cooed as she eyed him enticingly.

Jack grinned diabolically and pressed his lips roughly onto hers. He began to slowly unbutton her nightgown and exposed one of her breasts. As he began to caress her breast, Elizabeth playfully slapped his hand.

"Now Mr. Sparrow it's only fair that I finish undressing you first." She drew him in closer and rubbed her body against his, causing him to become aroused. When she realized Jack's reaction, she smiled and whispered into his ear. "It appears that a certain friend of yours is awake."

Jack smiled wickedly as he almost lost control of himself. He grabbed Elizabeth's waist and stared fiercely into her eyes. He gently caressed her breasts and unfastened the remaining buttons on her nightgown. She allowed her dress to slip off her body and fall to the floor, revealing the prize that was hidden underneath. Jack gazed into her eyes and marveled at the magnificent sight standing before him as he drew her in closer.

"Always remember these two things love, pirates never play fair and we never play nice."

She immediately melted into his strong arms and passionately kissed him. She abruptly broke away from the kiss and stared into his dangerous brown eyes. She glanced down and unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled them down. Jack kicked them off to the side as they fell to the floor. They both stood at the bedside, mesmerized by each other's nakedness.

Elizabeth smiled and gently pushed Jack onto the bed and lay on top of him. She placed soft kissed on his lips and continued down to his neck and onto his chest. Jack let out a soft moan and lifted Elizabeth's head and passionately kissed her on the lips. With a burst of excitement, she sat up and straddled him, pinning his arms down to his side.

Jack was amused at her 'aggressive dominance' and smiled. "You know Elizabeth ,I just had a little dream that you were on top of me like this…"

Elizabeth smiled and uttered a soft moan as she caressed herself against his firmness. "Well consider your dream come true…" She leaned over and passionately kissed him on the lips

As the kiss deepened, he gently rolled over on top of her. He slowly, but gently, embraced himself inside her. Their movement was slow and steady, allowing them both to savor each other. With every thrust Jack made, Elizabeth would seductively tease him.

"Is this all a despicable pirate can do?" but her teasing words were quickly replaced by soft moans of Jack's name. Jack sped up his thrusts as he continued to passionately kiss her neck and breasts. He glanced up at Elizabeth and passionately kissed her on the lips. He deepened himself in her and moaned her name. "Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth gazed into his eyes and fell more deeply in love with him. She grabbed him closer to her body and tightened her grip. "Please don't stop Jack…" she pleaded. He feverishly kissed her on the lips until they both climaxed at the same time. Exhausted from their fervent lovemaking, they both lay motionless on the bed, panting and sweating. Jack planted two more kisses on her lips as he removed himself out of her and lay down beside her. He turned her head to face his and grinned devilishly.

"So how's it like to make love to a _pirate_?" he asked seductively.

Elizabeth kissed him on the lips as she secretly grabbed her bracelet from his wrist. She got out of bed and slowly put on her nightgown. Jack still lay in bed, enjoying the scene of her getting dressed. She placed the bracelet back on her wrist and waved it at Jack.

"I see you've put on dear William's bracelet." He smiled, trying to hide his hurt. Elizabeth stood at the door and sighed, gazing upon Jack's muscular, tanned body. She glanced at her bracelet at Jack again. _"How could I even think of going back to Will now? I love Jack…I'm madly in love with Captain Jack Sparrow!"_ she said to herself. With that revelation, she removed the bracelet from her wrist and flung it to the floor and smiled.

Jack sat up in bed and eyed her curiously." I take it that you don't want the bracelet now."

Elizabeth stepped closer to the bed and stared at Jack hungrily. "No…it appears that I don't want it after all…"

Jack grinned and furrowed his eyes enticingly. "So what do you want love?"

"What I want…is _you_ Captain Jack Sparrow…" she replied seductively as she unbuttoned her nightgown and allowed it to fall gracefully to the floor.

A huge smile spread across Jack's face as he playfully grabbed Elizabeth's arm and laid her across his lap. "I always knew you couldn't resist this bloody pirate" he sneered cunningly as he caressed her body and cupped her face.

With those last words, he passionately kissed her and positioned himself on top of her as they continued to make love in the moonlit Captain's Cabin.

**There you go everyone! That's my fic! How do you like it? I know it's weird that my one-shot has two chapters, but I figured since I wrote so much, I didn't want to lose your attention by just having everything stuffed into one whole chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing! For those of you who haven't reviewed but read, I encourage you to review! I really appreciate feedback! Thank you and stay tuned for more of my upcoming fics! Take care and God Bless!**


End file.
